Doors, Trapdoors, and Gates (List)
There are many doors to choose from when you are completing a build. *Most doors can swing left or right and the hinge location indicates which type of door it is after you place it. *Because doors can be clicked on by visitors, they work well with the Linking and Triggering System. Doors Simple/Rustic *Outhouse Door *Rustic Wood Door (Right) *Rustic Wood Door (Left) *Saloon Door (Left) *Saloon Door (Right) :Examples: Outhouse-door.jpg|Outhouse Door Rustic Wooden Door.png|Rustic Wooden Door Saloon-doors-pair-both.jpg|Saloon Doors (both show as a set) Highfall All of the Highfall doors have a peaked top, but the arched version has less metal detail than the curved. The left and right versions of these doors look identical. *Arched Highfall Door (Right) *Arched Highfall Door (Left) *Curved Highfall Door (Left) *Curved Highfall Door (Right) :Examples: Arched-highfall-door-left.jpg|Arched Highfall Door Curved-highfall-door-left.jpg|Curved Highfall Door Fjorden All of the Fjorden doors look heavy and they feature dark metal trim. The left and the right versions are identical, though the Heavy Fjorden Doors can be fit together the create a abstract mural on the doors. *Arched Fjorden Door *Heavy Fjorden Door (Left) *Heavy Fjorden Door (Right) :Examples Arched-fjorden-door.jpg Heavy-fjorden-door-right.jpg Intricate The most notable detail on the Intricate doors is that they all feature broad metal plates with raised rivets. *Intricate Wooden Door (Left) *Intricate Wooden Door (Right) *Intricate Copper-Banded Door (Left) *Intricate Copper-Banded Door (Right) *Intricate Copper-Plated Door (Left) *Intricate Copper-Plated Door (Right) :Examples: Intricate-wood-door-right.jpg|Intricate Wooden Door Intricate-copper-banded-door-left.jpg|Intricate Copper-Banded Door Intricate-copper-plated-door-right.jpg|Intricate Copper-Plated Door Futuristic/Sci-Fi These doors are well suited to any futuristic design, like compounds or spaceships. The Interlocking type fit together like a puzzle. *Utility Door (Single) *Utility Door (Interlocking Left) *Utility Door (Interlocking Right) :Examples: Utility-door-single.jpg|Utility Door (Single) Utility-door-interlocking-right.jpg|Utility Door (Interlocking Right) Trapdoors Most of the trapdoors are slim and narrow. While they can be used as trapdoors, but they also make great normal doors for ultra-modern builds or cabinet doors for player-built furniture (e.g. doors to finish a hutch you build with the Add Tool). :Trapdoors *Trapdoor (Striped Wood) *Trapdoor (Iron) *Trapdoor (Plain Wood) *Trapdoor (Indicite) *Trapdoor (Square) :Secret doors - the hinge effects whether they swing inward or outward when set against a wall to hide a secret room or passageway. An identical, non-door version of this bookcase (Wooden Bookcase) can be placed with only one secret door among them to confuse those exploring on your build site. *Secret Door Bookcase (Back Hinge) *Secret Door Bookcase (Front Hinge) :Examples: Striped Wood Trapdoor prop placed.png|Trapdoor (Striped Wood) Iron Trapdoor prop placed.png|Trapdoor (Iron) Plain Wood Trapdoor prop placed.png|Trapdoor (Plain Wood) Coblat Trap Door prop placed.png|Trapdoor (Indicite) Trapdoor-square-open.jpg|Trapdoor (Square) - shown open Secret Door Bookcase prop placed.png|Secret Door Bookcase Gates All of the gates need a partner to be effective. *In the case of the Gothic Gates, the two parts fit together to reveal a skull design. *The Iron Portcullis has both pieces in one prop but they may be moved around individually. *The Fjorden Portcullis props are two part of one ideal pair. *Gothic Gate (Left) *Gothic Gate (Right) *Iron Portilicus :The following must be combined to make a gate that opens and closes: *Fjorden Portcullis *Fjorden Portcullis Arch :Examples: Gothic-gate-right.jpg|Gothic Gate|Gothic Gate (Right) Fjorden-portcullius-arch-and-gate.jpg|Fjorden Portcullis and Arch (shown together) Related Topics *Windows and Window Treatments (List) to complete any windows on your build. Category:Themed prop lists